Sabine's Parents
by A M3mb3r123
Summary: Ever wonder about Sabine and her parents? Here is how I think the crew would find out. (My first story to publish!)
1. Custody

**A/N** Hey guys! This is a story I'm writing that I think you'll all like. Please remember that I'm new and still trying to figure this whole site out.

**Disclaimer - If I owned Star Wars Rebels, Season 2 would be out, and this would be the first episode. **

"You're going to be working with Clones." Ahsoka called part of the _Ghost_ crew to the rebel base for a briefing.

"Clones?" Kanan, Ezra and Sabine said at the same time. Kanan said it with anger, Sabine said it with hopefulness, and Ezra said it with confusion.

"Relax Kanan, these guys never followed Order 66." Ahsoka said.

"How is that even possible?" Kanan asked, voice raised slightly.

"No chips." Sabine said under her breath, but everyone heard. She was looking at the data-pad on her wrist and didn't notice everyone's surprised looks.

"Uh, yes, that's right." Ahsoka said, recovering from the shock.

"All Clones had organic chip in their head. No chip means they didn't receive Order 66." Sabine said, still looking at her data-pad.

"Am I the only one here who doesn't know what a 'Clone' is?" Ezra asked.

"The 'Clones' are exactly what they sound like. They're clones of a man named Jango Fett. They were 'made' for fighting in the Clone Wars. They are also why the Clone Wars are called _'the Clone Wars'_."

"What else do you know about the Clones?" Ahsoka asked. Sabine continued to look at her data-pad.

"Well, I know they had CT numbers. CT stood for Clone Trooper. They were the original bucket heads. But they were much better soldiers. Here's a picture of one." Sabine pressed a button on her wrist, and a holo-image of a Clone came up.

"This is CT-5555 or 'Fives' as many people called him. He was the Clone who discovered the chips." Sabine stared at the picture of the man intently. She hadn't realized, but she was now walking in circles, a few feet away from the briefing table everyone else stood at.

"The Clones were really amazing. Their aging was sped up, so if Fives were alive right now, he'd look like an old man, where in reality, he'd only be half the age he appeared. He was really close with a Clone named Rex. They called all other Clones their brothers." Sabine smiled. It shocked Ezra, who had never seen her smile like that before.

"Sabine, may I ask how you know all that?" Ahsoka said.

"Oh! Uh . . ." Sabine snapped back into reality, and quickly shut down the picture of Fives. She looked a little embarrassed.

"Sabine, I'm going to need an answer." Ahsoka said, moving closer to the teen.

"Um, I can't really tell you." Sabine blushed and kept glancing at the data-pad. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"Sabine, if you don't give me an answer, I'm going to have to put you into custody for the night." Ahsoka said.

"What? Why? Ahsoka . . ." Kanan asked, moving closer to her and Sabine.

"Kanan, it's alright. Ahsoka, I cannot tell you. I swear I didn't steal any of this information, though."

"Are you sure you can't tell me?"

"Positive."

"Then come with me." Ahsoka said, motioning with her hands towards the door.

"What? You can't do that!" Kanan said, moving even closer to the females.

"Jarrus, stand down!" Ahsoka said, grabbing Sabine's arm.

"Kanan, it's ok, really." Sabine said, her eyes threating to over-flow with tears.

"Sabine?" Ezra said from the other side of the room, worry in his eyes.

"Ezra, I'll be ok, don't worry." Sabine attempted a small smile before being led out of the room. Ahsoka led her to a cell. It looked like an Imperial cell, but there was a mattress on the bed, a pillow, and a blanket. It seemed warmer than an Imperial cell.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. I could send you back to your friends if you just told me."

"I can't tell you. Not without permission from a few people. Why is it such a big deal, though?"

"Because what you said about Fives is classified information. What you just said about 'A few people' makes me more concerned. Is there anyone you'd like to talk to before we talk about this again?"

"One of the Clones." Sabine said after some thought. "Who are they anyways?"

"Rex, Wolffe and Gregor."

"Rex! I want Rex please." She said quickly. She blushed and sat down on the bed.

"Ok, Rex it is. You might want to get some rest, it could be a while before I can get Rex here." Sabine nodded and sat down on the bed. Ahsoka left the room.

"Dad, I wish you were here right now." Sabine said, getting under the blanket falling asleep.

**A/N** Hi! How'd you guys like it? Just so you know, all that Sabine said about the Clones is all I know. If I got any details wrong, please let me know! Please review!


	2. Sabine's Where?

**A/N** Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer = Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney. I own Disney. Just kidding! ;-D**

"How'd the briefing go?" Hera asked Kanan and Ezra when they arrived back at the _Ghost_.

"Ugh." Kanan said, rubbing his temples.

"What do you mean, 'ugh'? And where's Sabine?"

"Well, first of all, Ahsoka told us that we would be working with Clones. Then Sabine started talking about them and saying random facts. Ahsoka thought that she stole the information, and put her into custody for the night when Sabine refused to tell where she got the information."

"You're kidding, right?" Hera asked.

"I wish I were. Sabine kept telling us that she'd be ok, and not to worry."

"Yah know, she looked like she almost _knew_ the Trooper in the picture she showed us." Ezra said, deep in thought.

"Trooper? Clone or Storm?" Zeb asked.

"Clone."

"Did Ahsoka say how much trouble she was in?" Hera asked.

"No, all she said was that Sabine was going into custody for the night. I'm guessing that some of what she said was classified information. What I can't wrap my head around is why Sabine refused to tell Ahsoka where she got the information." Kanan said.

"I'm not sure. She must have a good reason, though. She doesn't like secrets." Hera said, shaking her head.

~SWR~

"Tell me again why you called me?" Rex asked, following Ahsoka through the halls of the Rebel Base.

"Because, a girl here started spouting out classified information about Fives. I asked if there was someone she wanted to talk to before _I_ talked to her, and she requested you." Ahsoka answered, stopping at a door.

"Here's the cell we're keeping her in."

"You've told me everything but her name. What _is_ her name?" Rex asked.

"Her name is Sabine. She's part of the _Ghost_ crew, the crew you were going to work with."

"Can I see her now?" Rex said. His patience had not improved with age.

"Ok, she may be asleep. I wasn't sure how long you were going to take."

"Are you implying that I'm slow?" Rex said jokingly.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ahsoka smiled, opened the door, and walked in, Rex behind her. Sabine rolled over in her sleep so she was facing the door. Rex stared at her for a moment, wondering if he was dreaming.

He shook his head coming out of the clouds. Then he moved towards Sabine and picked the sleeping girl up bridal style, her head resting on his left shoulder.

"Rex, what do you think you're doing?!" Ahsoka was shocked.

"Ahsoka, do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes, like it was yesterday."

"Do you remember what I told you about rank?"

"You said that experience out ways rank, in your opinion."

"Right. This is one time where a little experience would come in handy."

"What does experience have to do with you picking Sabine up?"

"I can't tell you."

"What is it with people not telling me things today?!" Ahsoka seemed really frustrated.

"Sh!" Rex said, motioning to Sabine with his head. "I'll take her back to my apartment. I have a guest bedroom she can sleep in."

"Rex, are you sure she'll be ok with that?"

"Positive. See you tomorrow, Tano."

"See yah then."

**A/N** So what did you guys think? How did I do with Rex? Please review! May the Force be with you!

_**-M3m**_


	3. Confessions

**A/N** Here's chapter three! Get ready, here come the feels!

**Disclaimer = I doubt a teenager owns the Glorious Star Wars Rebels Kingdom.**

Sabine woke up and stretched. She groaned as she remembered yesterday. Had she really shown everybody that picture of Fives? She groaned again.

"You're awake. How'd you sleep?" An old man walked in. He looked like . . . was it . . . Rex?

"You're Rex, aren't you?" Sabine asked, staring at the old man.

"Yup, that's me! Ahsoka told me that your name was Sabine." Rex said, sitting in a chair by the bed.

"That's right. What else has she told you?" Sabine asked, concern showing on her face.

"She said that you seem to know a lot about Fives. Something tells me you're his daughter." Sabine's eyes filled with tears.

"I am. He left me all of the information in his data-pad. I've never told anyone because in his letter to me, he told me to never tell anyone without the permission from one of his brothers." Her voice wavered when she spoke, her tears brimming over.

"Well, that would be me."

"So I guess that would make you . . . my uncle?" She wiped her tears away.

"Uncle or brother, whatever you prefer. Ahsoka was pretty worried when you started talking about things that absolutely nobody knows about."

"Almost nobody." Sabine said. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Why did Fives not want you to tell anybody?" Rex asked.

"He didn't . . . he didn't want me to be . . . tested on." Sabine said with some struggle, the tears returning to her eyes.

"Tested on?"

"Um hum. To see how my aging works, how my brain works, stuff like that."

"Ahsoka and the rebels here would never do that."

"I know, but it was Dad's last request. Do I have permission to tell everyone?"

"Yes, but only if _you_ want to."

"I do. You have no idea how hard it is to keep a secret from people you consider to be family. It's even harder when you hate secrets."

**~SWR~**

"Ahsoka, we're here for Sabine, please." Hera said. Her and the entire crew, even Chopper, had come into the Rebel Base early in the morning to retrieve their teenage crew member.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I can't give her back yet." Ahsoka said.

"What? Ahsoka, where is she?!" Kanan practically yelled. Chopper beeped in annoyance, and Ezra and Zeb glared at Ahsoka.

"I'm right here." Everybody turned around, relived to see Sabine walking with an old man.

"Don't look so surprised, I told you I'd be fine."

"Sabine," Ahsoka started, snapping into reality, "You do realize that if you don't tell me where you got that information, you'll have to go back into custody."

"Yes, I realize that. And I'm ready to tell you. All of you."

"Then, please, by all means, continue."

"The reason I had that information . . . where I got that information . . . I don't know where to begin."

"Sabine, try the beginning." Hera said gently. You didn't have to be a Jedi to tell that she was getting emotional.

"The beginning, right. The beginning was a long time ago. It starts with a man and woman who fell in love and got married. They had a baby, but didn't tell anyone for fear of what certain people could do to her. The man died when his daughter was two years old. Later, she would barely be able to remember him. He left his daughter a simple gift. A data-pad with a letter to the girl. The letter warned her to never tell her secret to anyone, without permission from his brothers. The day she read that, she swore to keep her secret, at least until she could talk to her uncles. The data-pad also had information about the girl's father, so she would always know who he really was, no matter what the history books said." Sabine said, her voice wavering and tears brimming in her eyes.

"That girl stands here, right now. My father was . . . he was . . ." Rex put a hand on her shoulder as her tears fell on to her cheeks.

"My father was Fives." She finished before giving into her tears. Hera came over a gently stroked the girl's hair.

"Well that explains a lot." Ahsoka mumbled under her breath. So far, Hera and Rex were the only ones trying to comfort Sabine. Ezra soon joined them, despite the awkward feeling in his chest.

_"__She didn't even know her father." _He thought. _"Here I knew my father, and she barely remembers him."_

"Sabine, it's ok. Now you don't have to keep your secret." Ezra smiled at her. Her tears subsided after about three minutes.

"Thank you." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you all."

**A/N** Don't, worry, there will be more! What did you think? How high were your feels on a scale of 1 to 10?

-M3m


	4. Spilling and Apologies

**A/N** Hello, Jedis padawans, and Siths! Here is chapter four. Thank you, thank you, thank you guys for following, favoriting, and commenting! It does my heart good.

I apologize in advance if this feels like a filler. I have more planned, don't worry!

**Disclaimer - I don't even have a driving permit yet. Therefor, I don't own the Rebels or the Clones.**

Later that day, after things were cleared up with Ahsoka, Sabine sat in her cabin. For once, she didn't have a can a spray paint or a sketchbook in her hand.

_"__Well, I don't have to keep the secret anymore."_ She sighed as she thought.

"Sabine?" Someone was outside her door. She quickly got up and opened it.

"Oh, hey Ezra." She said.

"Sabine, are you felling ok?"

"Ya, I'm . . . better. Why don't you come in?" She motioned into her room. Ezra stared in shock for a moment, but walked in none the less.

"I was thinking," Ezra started, trying to find the right words, "I knew my father. His laugh, his hugs, everything, I knew it. But you, you never had that." Sabine swallowed hard and sat down.

"No, I didn't. All I had were my mother's stories, and the information on a data-pad. But I've always felt connected to him." Ezra nodded with understanding.

"And sometimes," She continued, "I'd wonder just what it would be like, to be spun around, or dance with him. Then I think of all the girls my age who don't even know their father's name. That usually helps. What do you . . . do to . . . help?"

"Well, I usually remember all the good times I had with them. What about your mother?"

"Mom . . . she told me stories about the Clone Wars and the battles Dad was in. She's still alive, somewhere, high up, in an Imperial office building. Same with her husband. She remarried when I was 13."

"So, your mother works for the Empire, and her husband does too?"

"Ya. After Brad and Mom got married, all the stories about Dad stopped. She stopped talking about him, stopped showing me his pictures. She put everything of his in a box and took it to the attic. She spent most of her time with Brad. Anytime they were with me, they always talked about me joining the academy. I figured Dad would want me to do what Mom asked, so I joined. I actually really liked it. Brad wasn't there, and I had friends my age. Then I decided to search Dad's CT number." Sabine gulped and her eye's filled with tears.

"They killed him." She said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Mom always told me that he was killed in battle. But no, the Empire found out that he knew about the chips. They killed him." Sabine's tears fell freely. She had held this in for way too long.

"Sabine, it's ok." Ezra sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She cried into his shoulder.

_"__They killed him." _She thought. _"Why did they do that?"_

**~SWR~**

Sabine was truly excited to be working with Rex and the other Clones. She had so many questions, and here were three people who could answer almost all of them. Ahsoka felt really bad about putting Sabine in custody.

"Sabine, can you come here, please?" Ahsoka called from the other room. Although reluctant, Sabine came.

"I'm here. What do you need?" She asked, leaning on the door post.

"I'm sorry, about putting you in custody. I should have seen it." Ahsoka said. She looked genuinely sorry.

"There really wasn't any way you could have known. There's seriously only one other person alive who knew at the time." Sabine said, thinking about her mother.

"I know, I just feel bad."

"Don't feel bad. I would have been in custody for a lot longer if you hadn't let me talk to Rex." Sabine moved closer to the older woman. It felt like they were the same age for a while.

"I remember when I was your age. I really had no idea who I was. I don't know if Kanan told you, but I left the Jedi order. I needed to know more about myself, and I couldn't find out where I was. I found my mother, but my father had died."

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel, if that helps."

"It does. Sabine, you're an amazing young girl. I'm glad you don't have to keep your secret anymore."

"You and me both. It was a lot of weight on my shoulders." Sabine smiled at Ahsoka.

"Again, I'm sorry. Friends?" Ahsoka held her hand out to shake.

"Friends."

**A/N** What did you think? Please review. You guys will never know how excited I get when I get an E-Mail saying so-and-so reviewed of favorite or followed! I love you all!

-M3m


	5. There Then Gone

**A/N** Chapter 5, right here! Thank you everyone for fallowing and commenting. You guys seriously make meh day.

A huge shout-out to **Anonymous Prick 3** for beta-reading this Chapter! Be sure to check out his story **That Mandalorian Girl**. Tell him that M3m sent yah and flood his comments!

**Disclaimer = If I owned Rebels, (Which I don't) it would be on Disney Channel, not Disney XD, so I could watch it when it comes out!**

It had been about a week since Sabine told the truth to the crew. Since she told everyone her most well-kept secret. Funny thing, Ahsoka decided it would be a good idea to send the crew, with the Clones, of course, to Mandalore. Sabine didn't mind, in fact, she could care less. The _Ghost_ was her home now, not Mandalore.

"Sabine, are you sure you'll be ok with this?" Ezra asked her for the 20th time that day.

"Ezra, for the last time, the _Ghost_ is my home. Besides, I doubt my mom and Brad would recognize me. And if I keep my helmet on, we'll have nothing to worry about, now will we?"

"What exactly are we doing again?" Rex asked. He was asleep for half of the mission planning.

"Nothing in particular. Ahsoka wants us to get familiar with our surroundings today, and do the mission tomorrow." Ezra said, putting his painted cadet helmet on.

"You guys are staying here with Chopper." Sabine said, referring to the Clones. "Hera said that if you wreck her ship, she'll wreck you."

"Now that's one warning I'll pay heed to. One thing we've all learned pretty quick around here, 'don't cross Hera'." Rex said, laughing at the end. Sabine and Ezra kept quiet. Rex's face went from relaxed to terrified within a matter of seconds.

"Heeeeyyyyyy Hera." He said turning around. Hera did not look happy.

"Just for that, you're on clean up duty for the rest of the week. No arguments." Now it was Sabine and Ezra's turn to laugh.

**~SWR~**

"So where are we headed first?" Ezra asked as they walked through the crowded streets.

"The paint shop." Sabine said, walking towards a small building. Even though he had his helmet on, Sabine could still see his smirk.

"What? I'm out, and the owner always used to give me discounts!" Ezra laughed and shook his head, but followed her in.

"Hey, Ricardo, are you here?" Sabine yelled as she walked in.

"Would I be anywhere else?" A man, about 30 Ezra guessed, walked out from behind the counter.

"It's me, Sab. I'm out of everything, what have you got?" Ezra got the feeling that he didn't trust this guy, but Sabine knew and trusted him.

_"__So I should too."_ He thought.

Twenty minutes of haggling over prices later, they both walked out of the small shop. Somehow, Ezra was stuck carrying a huge box full of paint.

"We should walk back, Hera wanted us home within an hour." Ezra said, shifting the weight of the box.

"You're right. Let's take a shortcut." For the second time, she could picture Ezra's smirk.

"Hey, you're not the only one with shortcuts in your home town. Catch me if you can!" She ran ahead of Ezra. He could see the smile in her helmet.

Carrying a box and running was not the easiest thing in the world. He fell behind. She kept going. He lost track of her. She was grabbed. He was worried. She was taken to a place she thought she would never see again. He held onto her Force-signature for dear life. They both were terrified.

**A/N** Woah, don't kill me, okay! I thought this story could use some suspense! Are you all reaching for you're lightsabers . . .

Please review and don't forget to check out **Anonymous Prick 3's **story **That Mandalorian Girl**.

-M3m


	6. Terrified

**A/N** Thank you guys for not killing me, even though there were some pretty close calls! Please remember I can't finish the story if my head is separated from my body. ;-D Thank you everyone for liking this story!

**Here's Prick!**

*Deactivates lightsaber* Um, yeah, I'll make sure to get those guys, daring to attack you...yeah. Lol, I hope you guys like the chapter, a lot of feels ya know?

**Disclaimer = I don't own Rebels! Please don't remind me!**

"We have a huge problem!" Ezra ran up the ramp to the _Ghost_, still carrying Sabine's paints. He had gotten a good enough grip on her Force-signature to run to the ship and plead for help.

"Ezra, calm down. Where's Sabine?" Kanan asked, looking at the spot on his helmet where his eyes would be. Ezra set down the box and took off his helmet revealing his tears-stained cheeks.

"What happened?" Hera yelled running into the cargo bay. She took one look at Ezra, who was trying to hold back tears, and guessed what was wrong.

"We were taking a shortcut, and she challenged me to a race. I fell behind, cause that paint was heavy." He pointed to the box he had set on the floor.

"I lost track of her. I tried her comlink, but it was off. Fear was radiating from her Force-signature, Kanan. A lot of fear. Like, more fear then if the Inquisitor came back to life." Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, and Zeb had run in in time to hear the last two sentences.

"Maybe she saw someone she knew in trouble." Rex suggested.

"Oh, I'm sure she saw someone she knew. But she's the one in trouble. She's told you about her dad, but have any of you heard about her mom?" Everybody shook their heads 'no'. Ezra let out a heavy sigh.

"Her mother is still alive and living with her husband, and they both work for the Empire." Hera gasped and Kanan was deep in thought.

"I don't suppose you have any idea where they live?

"No, she never really said anything specific, just a general story of what happened. I didn't push her, but I do know she's still on Mandalor! I'm just not exactly sure . . . where." Everyone could see the frustration in Ezra's eyes. What the frustration was directed to was unknown.

**~SWR~**

"I see you haven't changed much, _Sabine_." A man walked into the small attic room, a wicked grin on his face.

"Neither have you, _Brad_. Tell me, are you and Mom still working for the Empire?" Sabine asked bitterly. Her hands were tied behind her back, her feet were tied together, and she was sitting in a corner.

"Yes, young lady, we are. In fact, when you left, you broke your mother's heart. Now I've convinced her to turn you in for testing." Sabine gasped and her face turned white.

_"__She's turning me in for the very reason I was kept a secret!" _Sabine thought, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll be the very person testing you." If Sabine was scared before, she was _terrified_ now. She knew just how cruel Brad could be. She hated that she flinched at his evil laugh. He walked down the stairs, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_"__Ezra, Kanan, everyone."_ Sabine thought, _"I'm sorry I never told you anything till last week. I'm sorry I was never myself around you, and for all the secrets. I never even mentioned where my mom lived! I'm so sorry. Please, please, please . . ."_

**~SWR~**

Kanan and Ezra were flying around in the _Phantom_, searching for Sabine's Force-signature. Ezra was flying the ship, against Hera's will, trying to find where Sabine's signature was strongest.

"Ugh! I know she's in this general area, but I can't tell exactly where! I know her well enough that this should be easier!" Ezra said, his frustration growing.

"It shouldn't matter how well you know the person. Yes, knowing them helps, but if you're patient, it should work just fine." Kanan said, taking Ezra's place in the pilot's seat.

"She's this way." Kanan said, directing the ship to a fairly nice part of town. The only house in the area, though, was a yellow two story house. It was surrounded by beautiful gardens, full of flowers.

"That's the house she's in." Kanan said, looking at it. Ezra's gaze immediately went to the top of the house, where the attic would be.

"She said her mom put all of her dad's stuff in the attic, so I'd bet that's where she is now." Ezra said, looking at the window highest up. Black curtains were drawn over it. The fear Sabine was feeling was overwhelming, making both of the Jedi hold their heads.

"We've gotta get her out of there, and we have to do it now!"

**A/N** They didn't die! See, I treat my readers right!


	7. Rescue Mission

**A/N** Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter!

Prick says that the last few chapters in That Mandalorion Girl were completely redone, so go check them out!

Sabine woke up stiff and sore. She panicked when she couldn't move her legs or arms.

"You're awake. Finally." A cold hearted voice came from the other side of the room.

_"__Brad!"_ She thought, remembering everything that happened yesterday. Buying paint, racing Ezra, seeing Brad, being brought _here_.

"You're lucky. I wanted to turn you in yesterday, but your mother insisted on keeping you here for one more night." Brad said, looking down at Sabine with disgust.

"I have powerful friends! They'll come and save me from you, and your stupid Empire!" Sabine said, glaring at the man who made her life so miserable. He laughed evilly, crouching down in front of her.

"I seriously doubt that. Once you left, Grace decided to take in some cadets. There are four Level Five Imperial Cadets right down stairs. All armed. To. The. Tooth." He smiled evilly, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"I'll have quite a fun time with you in the next few weeks." He got up and walked down the stairs.

"Four cadets? Four?! What has that man done to my mother?!" Sabine whisper yelled, hitting the back of her head on the wall and letting the tears come.

_"__Where are you guys?"_

**~SWR~**

"She's in this house here." Kanan said, pointing to a place on the holo-map of the town.

"We can't wait much longer! Kanan, I think we should move in now, before that wicked step-father of Sabine's gets any ideas." Ezra said, arms crossed. The whole crew looked his way. His eyes were clouded, his face, unreadable.

"I have an idea." Rex spoke up from the back of the room. He had been relatively quiet up until now. "Have Hera and Zeb ring the doorbell and talk to whoever lives there."

"Her mom and her mother's husband." Hera interrupted.

"Ok, anyways, while you two are talking to them, Kanan and Ezra can sneak in the attic window. We three can keep watch to make sure nobody notices."

"How do you expect them to get in the _attic_ window?" Zeb grunted. "Seriously, what are they going to do, jump?"

"That won't be too hard." Kanan said. "But what are you and Hera going to talk about?"

"We could pretend to be a transport ship, park the _Phantom_ in front of the house and act like we got a call to pick someone up." Hera suggested. Usually, this is where Sabine would butt in and say something like "Sounds good to me", but she couldn't this time, for obvious reasons.

"Sounds good to me." Ezra said quietly.

**~SWR~**

The Clones and the Jedi were in position. In order for the plan to start, all Hera had to do was ring the doorbell. Zeb was waiting in the _Phantom_, pretending to be the driver. With a deep breath, Hera lifted her hand and pressed the small round button.

**~SWR~**

Sabine heard the ringing through the house.

_"__That's it."_ She thought. _"They've come to take me away!"_ She could hear Brad's heavy footsteps come up the stairs. She could also hear something outside the window.

"Time to get rid of you!" Brad laughed when he got to the top. Sabine knew she'd never be able to fight Brad, never be able to escape without help. Brad cut the ropes binding her feet and forced her to stand up. He walked her over to the staircase, her head hanging in shame. He closed the door a split second before Kanan and Ezra came through the window.

**~SWR~**

"Where is she?" Ezra asked, looking behind old boxes.

"Kid, I don't think she's here." Kanan said from the corner of the room Sabine had been in.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked walking over to his master.

"Look, here's her helmet. And her Force signature isn't as strong as it was a few minutes ago." Kanan said.

"So if she's not up here . . ." Ezra started.

"Specters 1 and 6, get out of there now." Zeb's voice came over the comlink, shocking both men.

"Specter 4, we don't have Specter 5." Kanan said into the com. Ezra started looking at some of the old boxes.

"Specter 1, I _know_ that. There are at least four cadets in that house! Get out now!"

"Specter 4, Specter 5 is not here! I repeat, not here!" Kanan yelled as loud as he dared into the com.

"Karabast, just get out of the stupid house! Specter 5 is safe! I repeat, safe!" Ezra turned around quickly and stared at the com. Kanan quickly reached out with the Force. Waves of fear were no-longer coming from Sabine. In fact, happy, joyous waves were flowing.

"Let's get moving, Specter 6." Kanan said with a smile. Ezra smiled back, grabbed a box, and jumped out the window.

**A/N** What did you guys think? Please review! Huge shoutout to Superherotiger, AzulaBlue92, TCWRules, Anonymous Prick 3, and all you Guests for commenting! You guys make my day, no joke.


	8. Home

**A/N** Hey guys, sooo sorry for the wait! You understand, right? Anyways, here's the chapter!

**Here's Prick** \- Hey guys, what a long and strange trip it's been. (I know most of you probably aren't old enough to get it...) The stories coming to a near, as much as it sucks, I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I did! I wanna congratulate M3mb3r123 on her first completed story!

**Disclaimer = I'll say it twice to make up for last time. The Rebels aren't mine! The Rebels aren't mine!**

Hera stood outside the door, extremely nervous.

"Yes?" She looked at the door and saw a teenage boy and girl. Another boy and girl came into view.

"I'm here to pick someone up." Hera said. She noticed that all of the teenagers were wearing Imperial uniforms, and each had a blaster.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Wren, the transport is here!" One of the girls yelled into the house. A women about 35 walked into view. She looked a lot like Sabine.

"It's about time you arrived! I'll have a talk with your superiors if this happens again." Mrs. Wren shook a finger in the air, as if scolding Hera. She decided to play along.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wren, it won't happen again. I do have other people to pick up, could we hurry this up?" She tapped her foot for emphasis.

"Yes, of course! Brad! Get . . . _her_ . . . down here!" She yelled into the house. Heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs, followed my lighter footsteps. Hera did a double take. There was Sabine, unharmed. Her hands were tied behind her back.

"Mom, I can't believe you're doing this!" Sabine said bitterly, looking her mother in the eyes. She still hadn't seen Hera, who was trying very hard not to hug Sabine right then and there.

"I can't believe you ran away, you ungrateful child!" Mrs. Wren practically spat. Tears came to Sabine's eyes, but she refused to let them run down her face.

"That's right, I ran away, just like you ran away from your past! The second you married Brad, it was like you forgot all about Dad!" She yelled glaring at her mother, who was speechless.

"Let's just get this over with." Sabine turned and saw Hera. She smiled the tiniest bit. Mrs. Wren and Brad didn't seem to notice.

"Just go peacefully with . . . whoever this is. I'll see you later today." Brad said, smiling that awful, horrible, evil smile of his.

"I seriously doubt that." Sabine said under her breath, rolling her eyes and walking towards Hera, the tears gone from her eyes.

"What did you say young lady?" Mrs. Wren looked Sabine straight in the eye, as if daring her to answer back.

"I doubt I'll see any of you ever again." Sabine stated simply, taking another step towards Hera, who in turn rolled her eyes and grabbed Sabine's arm.

"Come on." She said, turning towards the door.

"Hold it!" Brad's voice cut the air like a knife. "What is your Imperial ID number?" He questioned, glaring at Hera with intensity that could rival that of the Inquisitor's.

"Well, um . . ." Hera trailed off, trying to think. Sabine grunted.

"One word, Specter 2." She said, earning a glance from all the adults and teens in the room.

"Run." She quickly hurried out the open door, only to trip and fall flat on her face. Hera helped her up. By now the cadets had opened fire. The two rebels made a beeline for the _Phantom_.

"Zeb, call the boys and tell them to get out of there!" Hera yelled, shooting back.

"What about Sabine!" He yelled from inside the ship, forgetting to use her code name.

"I'm right here, smelly!" Sabine shouted, boarding the small vessel. Zeb spun around, wide eyed.

"What, yah miss me?" Sabine questioned. He blinked and turned to the comlink.

**~SWR~**

Kanan and Ezra boarded the _Ghost_. Ezra still had the old box in his hands, and Kanan had Sabine's helmet. They both sighed with relief at the sight of Sabine hugging the Clones.

"I'm never racing you again." Ezra stated with a smirk. Sabine whirled around.

"Good to have you back." Kanan smiled and handed her the helmet. She set the helmet on a crate and hugged Kanan, surprising him. Ezra set the box down.

"Thank you guys." She said, hugging Ezra now.

"All in a day's work." He said smugly. Sabine looked at the box on the floor.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, crouching down.

"Yup. I figured you'd like to have it." He said crouching down next to her. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. Words weren't needed. Everything was right again. Sabine was home.

**A/N** What did you guys think? There's going to be one more chapter. Please review, I read every single one of them.

**-M3m**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N** Hey guys! This is the final chapter! Hope you like it!

**Here's Prick!** It's been so much fun guys! Make sure to follow M3mb3r so you'll get a chance to check out the next story. And maybe check out That Mandalorion girl while you wait for the next story!

**Disclaimer - Sorry, Star Wars Rebels isn't mine.**

A week passed. The Clones took it upon themselves to protect Sabine at all costs. She constantly reminded them that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. They still kept an eye on her.

She finally had some time to herself. She sat on the floor in the middle of her room, the box Ezra had brought in front of her. She smiled and took the lid off. Inside were the few things her dad ever owned.

She picked his helmet up and put it on. It still smelled like him. Dirt, sweat, and sugar all at the same time. She may not be able to remember much of him, but she'll always remember his smell.

She took it off and set it on the floor next to her. Next she pulled out his blaster. It was still too heavy for her to use. She smiled and set it aside.

She pulled out various shirts, a couple ties, an old baseball cap. She got to the bottom and saw something that she had only seen once. Her dad's journal.

_"__Should I?"_ She briefly wondered. It didn't take long to decide she should. She pressed a few buttons before it asked her for a password.

'Grace' That didn't work.

'5555' Not that either.

'Brothers'

'Clone'

'Clone Wars'

'Fives'

'Rex'

'501st' Nothing worked. Only one more thing to try.

'Sabine' The password was accepted. She didn't really want to read all of it right now, but she started skimming over the dates. She came to one date that she had loved since she was little. Her birthday.

_She's here! My little Sabine Luminara Wren arrived today. She looks like the other children of my brothers, but somehow managed to look like Grace, too. She's our secret. No one should know she's the daughter of me. I've seen what they do to the other children. Not good. _

_On a happier note, she's 20 inches long, and her feet are huge. She'll __definitely__ be a tall one. She doesn't have a high midi-chlorian count, so no Jedi training. I slipped a small stuffed Tooka to her when she was awake, and she loved it. Grace loves her so much and won't let me hold her for longer than 5 minutes._

_I can't wait to teach her how to hold a blaster, how to paint, everything. She smiled at me today for the first time. As long as I live, I'll never forget that smile!_

_-Fives_

Sabine starred at the journal, smiling, happy tears in her eyes, trying to remember all she could about her father. She remembered his face, his laugh, but not much else.

_"__Maybe this journal will help me remember more."_ She thought, wiping the happy tears from her eyes.

"Sabine, Hera said it's time for dinner!" Ezra's voice floated through her door.

"Tell her I'll be there in a bit!" Sabine said, already putting everything back in the box. She put the lid on and walked out the door.

"You feeling ok?" Ezra asked, noticing that she'd been crying.

"Better than ok."

**A/N** It's done! Please leave a review! I'm working on my next story, and it's called 'A Time to Talk and a Time to Listen'. Thanks for everyone's comments, it means sooo much!


End file.
